


Ни минуты покоя

by Tanets_chasov



Series: Трио [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Brothers, Family, Gen, Q is a Holmes, Siblings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanets_chasov/pseuds/Tanets_chasov
Summary: Кью просто хочет выспаться. К сожалению, один из братьев вламывается в его квартиру.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Rest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/885554) by [awanderingbard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awanderingbard/pseuds/awanderingbard). 
  * A translation of [No Rest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/885554) by [awanderingbard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awanderingbard/pseuds/awanderingbard). 



Кью садится в кровати и тянется к тумбочке за очками. В его квартире находится посторонний человек в 2:43 утра. Он замирает на мгновение, прислушиваясь. Возможно, шум ему приснился или почудился, но нет, из прихожей определенно доносится звук шагов.   
Как некстати! Он так надеялся немного поспать в своей кровати, в своей (практически заброшенной) квартире. После стольких дней, безвылазно проведенных на работе, Кью наконец удалось попасть домой. И вот кто-то к нему вламывается спустя всего лишь пару часов после того, как он лег.   
Кью, стараясь не шуметь, встает, нащупывает в темноте брюки. Если уж сегодня его убьют, то пусть тело найдут не в нижнем белье. К тому же в кармане тревожная кнопка, которую он нажимает сразу же, как застегивает ширинку. Затем он крадучись спускается в гостиную и осторожно заглядывает в коридор, предварительно достав из сейфа у лестницы служебный пистолет.   
Кто бы ни был взломщик, сейчас он в комнате, отведенной под компьютерный центр: на фоне мерцающих огней отчетливо выделяется силуэт мужчины. Кью прислоняется к стене, держа наготове пистолет.   
Каждый сотрудник МИ-6 проходит базовый курс самозащиты, независимо от того, работает он в поле или нет. Кью не любит оружие, когда из него приходится стрелять. Другое дело, если вопрос касается конструирования, но оружию он всегда будет предпочитать компьютеры и свой интеллект.   
Кью опирается на дверь, прежде чем быстро включить свет в комнате и направить пистолет в сторону компьютеров.   
– Ну и ну! Тебе что, оружие выдали? – лениво говорит взломщик очень знакомым голосом. – Они там точно не в себе после смены руководства.  
Кью с облегчением опускает руки:  
– Шерлок! Господи! Как ты, черт возьми, пробрался через мою систему безопасности?   
– Я обходил все твои «системы безопасности» с тех пор, как тебе исполнилось три года, – отвечает Шерлок, и Кью отчетливо слышит в его тоне кавычки.   
– Я думал, они стали совершенней с тех пор.  
– Я тоже, – пожимает тот плечами.   
Свет бьет Кью в лицо, и он щурится, пытаясь разглядеть стоящего перед ним человека, который имеет лишь отдаленное сходство с его братом. Он осветлил волосы, отрастил густую бороду, загорел, а глаза стали темно-зелеными. Только голос и сардоническая усмешка напоминают о Шерлоке Холмсе.   
Кью кладет оружие на пол. Для него безопасней запустить пистолетом в стену, чем продолжать держать его в руках. Даже просто сжимая рукоять, он случайно может застрелить Шерлока или, что еще хуже, прострелить один из жестких дисков.   
– Не хочешь отозвать псов?  
– Хм-м-м?  
Кью достает «маячок» и отключает сигнал тревоги. В ту же минуту в кармане брюк начинает звонить мобильный телефон. Кью берет трубку.   
– Да, это Квартирмейстер, – сообщает он диспетчеру. – Идентификационный номер 266847693. Ложная тревога, пожалуйста, отзовите подкрепление. Кнопку я нажал случайно, когда доставал кое-что из кармана. Только сейчас это понял. Нет, все в порядке, не надо никого ко мне отправлять. Да. Да. Прошу прощения за беспокойство.   
Кью заканчивает разговор. Шерлок принимается гримасничать на словах «это Квартирмейстер», на что Кью складывает пальцы в V-образном жесте, который в данном случае означает «отвали».   
– Ты должен был предупредить, что собираешься заглянуть в гости. Я мог тебя убить.   
– Убить? Только если твои результаты в стрельбе стали значительно лучше.   
– Стали, поверь.   
Шерлок скептически приподнимает бровь:  
– Кроме того, я не мог позвонить или отправить e-mail.   
– У меня доступ ко всем сайтам в мире. Написал бы какую-нибудь заметку. Это ведь не дружеский визит. Что тебе нужно?  
– Чашка хорошего чая, сменная одежда, место нахождения несуществующего человека и… – Шерлок вытаскивает из рюкзака лэптоп, – взломать вот это.   
Кью широко улыбается:  
– Тогда давай начнем.   
________________________________________

Первые два пункта легковыполнимы. Кью выбирает для Шерлока одежду, а заодно рубашку для себя, затем снова спускается вниз и обнаруживает, что Шерлок сам прекрасно справился с поиском съестного в холодильнике: набил рот остатками китайской еды, которую запивает спортивным напитком. Кью не возражает. Если Шерлок ест, значит, ему это нужно.  
В ярко освещенной кухне видно, каким изнуренным выглядит Шерлок: слишком худой, можно сказать, истощенный, со страшно покрасневшими глазами. Кью невольно возвращается в то время, когда зависимость Шерлока достигла самого пика. Тогда брат то был похож на зомби, то становился чрезвычайно деятельным, стремительным, пугающе возбужденным.  
– Я не употребляю, – говорит Шерлок с полным ртом еды. – Летел ночным рейсом из Австралии, повредил изготовленные на заказ линзы, пришлось купить обычные цветные, а они ужасно неудобные.   
Даже после тридцати (весьма причудливых) лет прожитых с Шерлоком, Кью до сих пор находит неприятным умение брата читать его мысли, словно открытую книгу. Как и у всех Холмсов, у Кью есть способности к наблюдению, но не склонность к дедукции. Он предпочитает использовать свои навыки для изучения крошечных фрагментов кода, нахождения едва уловимых лазеек в системах безопасности.   
– Здесь тебе линзы не нужны, можешь их снять.  
Шерлок слегка растерян, словно идея быть самим собой почему-то кажется ему неправильной. Он достает из рюкзака контейнер с множеством отсеков, запрокидывает голову, чтобы было удобней снять линзы, и, когда снова смотрит на Кью, глаза у него привычного серого цвета. Шерлоку явно становится легче после того, как он снял линзы и воспользовался глазными каплями.   
– Вот, должно подойти, – говорит Кью, опуская перед Шерлоком одежду.  
Тот кивает, но чуть хмурится, рассмотрев предложенное.  
– Ты одеваешься как наш дедушка.  
– У дедушки было великолепное чувство стиля.   
– В пятидесятых.   
Кью только пожимает плечами, накладывает себе в тарелку еды, достает из шкафчика палочки и протягивает пару Шерлоку, который, не стесняясь, ест пальцами.   
– Поверить не могу, что ты до сих пор вегетарианец, – говорит Шерлок.   
– Да. Надеюсь, ты доволен.   
– Результат меня порадовал, – самодовольно улыбается Шерлок.   
– Это было что-то вроде научного эксперимента, да, твой полный ужасающих подробностей рассказ о том, как забивают животных?  
– Конечно.   
– А та попытка убедить меня, что я приемный, из-за другого цвета глаз?   
Шерлок ухмыляется во весь рот:  
– О, то было просто для развлечения.   
Звонит телефон. Слышится первые четыре ноты композиции «Правь, Британия». Кью вздыхает.   
– Надо думать, он был на встрече. Я ждал звонка на пять минут раньше, – комментирует Шерлок.   
– Сказать ему, что ты здесь? – спрашивает Кью перед тем, как ответить. Шерлок отрицательно качает головой.  
– Все нормально, Майкрофт.   
– Если так, то почему сработала тревожная кнопка?  
– Я объяснил диспетчеру, что это произошло случайно. Уверен, ты слышал запись нашего разговора.   
– Даже ты не способен случайно нажать тревожную кнопку. Ты говоришь со мной под дулом пистолета?  
– Будь я под прицелом, чего на самом деле не было, мне бы не удалось тебе об этом сообщить, так как все еще существует вероятность, что я могу быть под прицелом. Просто перенервничал, я на ногах почти 72 часа, даже не знаю точно, день сейчас или ночь. Мне показалось, что в квартире кто-то есть. Я ошибся. Можешь возвращаться к своим делам, мне не грозит опасность.   
– Тревельян, – говорит Майкрофт с предупреждающими нотками в голосе.   
– Наш разговор длится достаточно долго. Будь необходимость в кодовой фразе, я бы ее уже сказал, – отвечает Кью, стараясь не реагировать на свое настоящее имя. При его роде занятий это все равно, что услышать «Тревельян Шерринфорд Холмс, чем это вы там занимаетесь?». Даже одобренные правительством врачи и дантисты называют его Кью. Да он сам себя так называет. – Ты доволен, Майкрофт?   
Майкрофт вздыхает:  
– Да, будь осторожней в следующий раз и передавай ему привет.  
Кью вздрагивает:  
– Понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь.  
– До свидания, – произносит Майкрофт и отключается.   
– Он знает, – извиняющимся тоном говорит Кью. – Я пытался.   
– Это выше моего понимания, по какой причине они посчитали хорошей идею нанять тебя в качестве шпиона.   
– Удивительное дело, но большинство криминальных лидеров не такие устрашающие, как Майкрофт, и не так хорошо меня знают. К слову, у тебя общаться со старшим братцем получается не лучше.   
Шерлок надменно улыбается. Кью закатывает глаза, выключает чайник, наливает воду в чашки и пододвигает одну из них к Шерлоку.   
– Ты сказал правду, – замечает Шерлок. – Как долго тебе пришлось работать? Когда последний раз спал?  
Кью смотрит на часы Шерлока: его собственные до сих пор в спальне, на прикроватной тумбочке.  
– Последний раз я пытался выспаться два часа и тридцать четыре минуты назад. Зачем тебе?  
– Не хочу, чтобы у тебя мозги перестали работать от усталости. От тебя никакого толку не будет.  
– На минуту я подумал, что ты переживаешь. Собирался уже спросить, не ударился ли ты головой, – ехидно ухмыляется Кью, закусывая холодной лапшой. – Кого мне предстоит отыскать?  
Шерлок достает из кармана сделанный от руки эскиз и протягивает его Кью.   
– Имени нет, я ничего о нем не знаю, кроме того, что он из сети Мориарти. Портрет рисовали со слов. Я попытался достать наилучшее описание. Ни малейшей идеи, какой он национальности, из какой страны. Ни адреса, ни места нахождения на сегодняшний день. Я даже предположить не могу, какие у него навыки и какую должность он занимает. Мне просто нужно его найти.   
– И только-то? А я думал, что-то сложное предстоит.   
________________________________________

Шерлок пьет чай, в промежутке между глотками довольно хмыкает, сыплет выводами о работе Кью, его квартире, личной жизни. Все наблюдения брата можно описать тремя словами «скучный», «нелепая», «отсутствует». Наконец они отправляются в комнату для компьютеров. Шерлок не выпускает из рук вторую чашку чая. Кью сканирует рисунок и прописывает биометрические данные, без которых не обойтись при создании 3D-версии; закончив с этим, прописывает длинный перечень команд. Сначала будет запущен поиск лица, как только лицо будет найдено, запустится поиск имени, адреса, отпечатков пальцев, записей о работе или о криминальном прошлом. Каждый случай совпадения активирует ряд других программ, которые, уже без постороннего вмешательства, будут определять, что следует искать дальше.   
Затем, Кью берется за принесенный Шерлоком лэптоп. Первым делом присоединяет его к компьютеру без выхода в интернет, чтобы ни одна вредоносная программа не смогла уничтожить информацию. Он хорошо усвоил этот урок на собственном горьком опыте. Не подключенный к сети компьютер Кью использует, когда программирует, а порой, ради развлечения, тестирует всевозможные вирусы, чтобы посмотреть, какие повреждения будут нанесены системе и сможет ли он их устранить.   
На лэптопе установлена несложная шифровальная программа. Кью начинает печатать, и…   
– Кодировка изменилась.  
– Я знаю, – отзывается Шерлок.   
Кью выделяет новый код, начинает деактивацию…  
– Код снова изменился  
– Да, я знаю, – с досадой говорит Шерлок.   
Кью делает еще одну попытку, но код опять меняется до того, как его получается взломать:  
– Каждые пять секунд. К тому моменту, как я распознаю код, он меняется на совершенно иной.   
– Да знаю я, – страдальчески выдыхает Шерлок.  
– Ужасно раздражает, не правда ли? – Кью похрустывает суставами пальцев, ожидая следующего изменения, и принимается взламывать систему настолько быстро, насколько это возможно, только скорости ему все равно не хватает.   
– Предполагаю, что владелец может предсказать механизм трансформации кода. У меня не вышло, правда, это и не моя область знаний. Думал, ты справишься, но, по-видимому, я ошибся.   
– Да ладно, дай мне шанс, я этим меньше минуты занимаюсь. Не могу позволить переиграть себя такой простой программке (по-дьявольски простой, но все же простой). Иди, прими душ, мне нужно время подумать, а от тебя людьми пахнет.   
Кью не уверен, важно ли то, что Шерлок не спросил, как именно пахнул люди, а просто ушел из комнаты, и через минуты из ванной послышались звуки льющейся воды.   
Продолжая расшифровку, Кью все больше раздражается с каждой последующей неудачей. В течение тридцати секунд он внимательно всматривается в экран лэптопа, не предпринимая никаких действий: сейчас его задача – понять, по какому алгоритму происходит шифровка. К тому моменту, как Шерлок возвращается из душа, Кью почти уверен, что в общих чертах разгадал механизм кодировки. Однако код слишком длинный, и в отведенные пять секунд узнать, какая его часть отвечает за изменения пароля, тяжело.   
– Я собираюсь написать программу, – в итоге говорит Кью.   
– Сколько времени тебе потребуется?  
– Тут ничего сложного. Хороший программист справится за час. Мне хватит десяти или двенадцати минут, я немного устал. Если не будешь стоять у меня над душой, дело пойдет быстрей.   
Шерлок уставился на один из экранов, где запущена поисковая программа.   
– О, смотри-ка, ты в Лондоне. Кто бы мог подумать? – сообщает Кью и временно отключает систему. Нет смысла тратить ресурсы на розыск находящегося рядом брата.   
– Мне интересно, как ты это провернул? – Шерлок всматривается в созданный Кью код так внимательно, что на лбу проступают морщины. – Как тебе удается меня отслеживать?  
– Программа ищет десять разных параметров, – объясняет Кью. – Твой рост, вес, цвет глаз, очертания фигуры, длину костей рук и ног, форму лица, рта, носа и размер ноги. Если хотя бы пять параметров, полученных с видеокамер по всему миру, совпадает, на пульт поступает сигнал. Если совпадает восемь и больше – я провожу проверку. Все равно, что играть в «Где, Уолли?».   
Шерлок впечатлен. Кью всегда чувствует прилив гордости в такие моменты, потому что его чертовски трудно впечатлить и еще сложней заставить признаться в этом.   
– Не слишком ли много усилий, чтобы обозвать меня кретином через японские билборды?  
– А я думал, что поздоровался.  
Шерлок ухмыляется, а потом спрашивает:  
– Если ты можешь найти меня так легко, то и другие могут?   
– Это не легко, – отвечает Кью, поворачиваясь и внимательно смотря на Шерлока, – Часы программирования, отладки, улучшения кода. Только на то, чтобы программа заработала должным образом, ушло две недели. У тебя есть двойник в Сингапуре, и я теперь чересчур много знаю о его жизни. А была еще проблема с тем, что программа постоянно вместо тебя находила меня. Я и не подозревал, насколько мы одинаково сложены, пока не увидел на экране 68%.  
– Какое шокирующее открытие!  
– Вот именно. Поэтому я не обращаю внимания на сигналы, где процент совпадения меньше восьмидесяти. Сколько ты уже мертв? Почти год? За это время я всего пять раз смог тебя найти. Сегодня же программа обнаружила тебя по одной простой причине: в Лондоне у меня доступ к большему числу камер, чем в любом другом месте. Ты настолько изменил свою внешность, что сделал задачу длительной слежки за собой практически невыполнимой. Но у меня есть преимущество: я точно знаю, что ты жив. Итак, ответ на твой вопрос: «Нет, другие не смогут тебя найти, только я».   
Шерлок кивает, признавая поражение, Кью кивает, принимая его капитуляцию.   
– Тебе стоит поспать, Шерлок. Неважно, как быстро я напишу программу, пройдет еще немало времени, прежде чем я предоставлю тебе конкретную информацию. Можешь воспользоваться моей кроватью.   
– Я не устал.   
– Чушь. Скорей всего, ты на ногах не меньше моего, а, зная тебя, возможно, и больше. От тебя тоже не будет пользы, если мозги перестанет работать от изнеможения. Иди, приляг.  
– Я не устал, – настойчиво продолжает повторять Шерлок.   
– В любом случае, тебе придется выйти из комнаты. Мне лучше работается в одиночестве. Пойди, отдохни немного. Здесь ты в безопасности, можешь расслабиться.  
Шерлок даже не шевелится. Тогда Кью цитирует принятую в семье Холмсов поговорку, которую родители часто использовали, отправляя детей в кровать:  
– Спать не обязательно, но уснуть все же стоит попробовать.  
У Шерлока чуть подрагивают губы в полуулыбке.  
– Хорошо, – нехотя говорит он, – позови меня сразу же, как что-нибудь найдешь.  
– Обязательно, – заверяет Кью, – а теперь оставь меня в покое.   
Шерлок наконец-то уходит, и Кью возвращается к работе.   
________________________________________

Кью все не может решить, чего ему хочется больше: убить того, кто поставил пароль на лэптопе, или найти этого человека и пожать ему руку за отлично проделанную работу. А потом все-таки убить. Три совершенно разных уровня защиты, каждую ступень взломать сложней, чем предыдущую, и проблема была вовсе не в том, что Кью не мог справиться с защитой (он сделал это за час), а в том, что процесс расшифровки то наскучивал, то становился невероятно захватывающим. Так он и метался между раздражающей рутиной и увлекательными моментами. Сейчас была стадия уныния.   
Внезапно Кью осознает, что скрипичная мелодия, которую он уже довольно долго напевает, доносится не из компьютерных колонок. Сейчас около восьми утра. Оказывается, он неподвижно просидел за работой целых пять часов. У Кью дурная привычка постоянно облизывать губы, пока он над чем-то размышляет, и теперь они все в мелких трещинках. Кроме того, ему срочно нужно в туалет, поесть и восполнить запас жидкости в организме. Примечательно, что все вместе – это для него довольно неожиданные новости. Щурясь от пробивающегося сквозь окно солнечного света, Кью потягивается, встает на затекшие ноги и ковыляет в ванную.   
Шерлок стоит в самом дальнем углу гостиной, возле кабинетного рояля, изящными, отточенными движениями касаясь смычком струн.   
– Вижу, ты нашел свою скрипку, – замечает Кью по дороге в кухню, где берет из холодильника бутылку с водой и отправляет несколько кусочков хлеба в тостер, прежде чем плюхнуться на стул рядом с роялем.   
– Как ты её достал? – интересуется Шерлок. Голос у него искажен из-за наклонного положения подбородка на инструменте.   
– Твоя домовладелица решила раздать принадлежащие тебе вещи. Нашел объявление в интернете. Я сказал ей, что работаю в программе помощи нуждающимся молодым музыкантам. Она не взяла с меня денег за скрипку и в придачу отдала все твои ноты.   
– Ты солгал миссис Хадсон? – осуждающе спрашивает Шерлок.   
– Технически, нет. Миссис Хадсон настолько прониклась идеей, что я почувствовал необходимость найти похожий благотворительный фонд и сделать пожертвование. Я был ужасно рад, что отыскал такую программу, иначе пришлось бы самому ее основать. До сих пор имею с ними дело.   
Шерлок улыбается.   
– Майкрофт с боем забрал твои книги. Джон ничего не хотел ему отдавать. Насколько я знаю, все научное оборудование попало в школу. Остальное, мы подумали, ты без проблем сможешь заменить.   
Шерлок кивает, что Кью воспринимает как благодарность. Он ставит бутылку на пол и начинает вслед за Шерлоком наигрывать «Danse Macabre», чтобы скоротать время, пока готовятся тосты.   
– Когда ты проснулся? – спрашивает Кью.  
– Час назад.   
– Удивлен, что ты не стал меня донимать.   
– Я пытался, но не смог добиться никакой реакции. Пришлось запустить резиновым мячиком тебе в голову – это был единственный раз, когда мне почти удалось привлечь твое внимание. Обернувшись, ты посмотрел на меня совершенно пустым взглядом и снова вернулся к работе. – Шерлок демонстрирует, как именно Кью на него смотрел: так, словно никогда не видел прежде. – Я подумал, у тебя один из тех взглядов, что иногда бывают во время приступов мигрени.   
– И ты решил, что лучшее средство вывести человека из забытья – ударить чем-то по голове?  
– Отличный способ, всегда срабатывал, когда тебе было двенадцать.   
– Помнится, отец доказал отсутствие взаимосвязи между силой удара и длительностью мигрени.  
– Мое независимое исследование не дало конкретного ответа.  
– Кстати, мигреней у меня давно нет.  
– Тогда почему ты еще не закончил с лэптопом?  
Со вздохом Кью убирает руки с клавиш и устраивает целое представление из поедания тостов по пути к рабочему месту. Шерлок осторожно опускает скрипку в футляр, прежде чем последовать за ним.   
– Есть какая-нибудь информация о том, где сейчас человек, которого я просил найти?  
Кью проверяет сообщения на экране:  
– Похоже, у нас наметился прогресс. Твой рисунок совпал с фотографией свидетеля убийства. В документах есть отпечатки пальцев, Салли попробует их отследить.   
– Салли?  
– Это аббревиатура. Процесс пойдет быстрее теперь, когда она знает, что искать.   
И с этими словами Кью возвращается к работе с лэптопом. Он подозревает, что Шерлок пытается продолжить общение, но отвечать не собирается. В итоге Шерлок поднимается по лестнице на второй этаж и буквально падает на кровать.   
Проходит два часа, прежде чем изображение на экране компьютера меняется. Наконец-то это не бесконечные вереницы кода.   
– Получилось, – победоносно выдыхает Кью. – И что теперь?  
Шерлок мгновенно оказывается рядом с ним, спрыгивая со второго этажа и с глухим звуком приземляясь на ноги:  
– Это загадка.   
– Господи, мы в приключении Тинтина попали, – ворчит Кью. – Обратный отсчет запустился, не думаю, что нам стоит ждать до нуля.   
– На немецком написано, смотри вот здесь.  
– Подожди-ка, я знаю ответ, – Кью пододвигает к себе клавиатуру. – « _Der Rücken_ »*. Довольно очевидно. Ладно, теперь… похоже на русский. Мой русский немного заржавел…   
– Как перейти на кириллицу?  
– Вот, – Кью выводит на экран окно с миниатюрной клавиатурой. – Просто печатай то, что нужно.   
Шерлок набирает ответ. Следящая запись оказывается на французском языке.  
– Это игра слов « _suis_ »** и « _suis_ »**…  
– « _Berge_ »***, – говорят они хором, и Кью вводит очередную разгадку.   
– Отлично, китайский, – иронично отзывается Кью. – Как твой мандаринский диалект, Шерлок?  
– Единственное, что могу узнать – вот этот символ, означающий тридцать. Как быстро ты сможешь перевести?  
Кью запускает программу-переводчик. Несколько секунд они ломают голову над полученным результатом: машинный перевод поначалу кажется бессмысленным набором слов. Двузначные числа на экране компьютера неуклонно сменяется однозначными.   
– Зубы, – вдруг восклицает Шерлок, хватая Кью за плечо. – Это зубы.   
Кью вводит слово, и наконец-то открывается окно рабочего стола лэптопа. Оба с облегчением выдыхают и делают то, чего раньше никогда не делали (Кью надеется, что больше и не станут): дают друг другу пять.   
А потом Шерлок отталкивает Кью от стола и принимается неистово щелкать мышкой с ужасно довольным выражением лица. Кью же по инерции отъезжает на кресле до самой стены и многозначительно говорит:   
– Всегда пожалуйста.  
– Что? В конце всю работу сделал я.   
Кью мысленно добавляет имя брата к списку людей, которых собирается убить, сразу же за именем программиста, поставившего пароль на лэптоп. Возможно, агент 007 согласится помочь.   
________________________________________

К вечеру Шерлок исследовал каждый дюйм в лэптопе. Кью не понял, что такого важного может храниться на этом компьютере, во многом из-за того, что ему приходилось играть в двадцать вопросов с Шерлоком, который был увлечен поисками и отвечал односложно. Что бы ни пытался найти Шерлок, это, похоже, давало ему возможность значительно продвинуться в уничтожении сети Мориарти.   
Воспользовавшись передышкой, Кью принимает душ, переодевается и, поднявшись наверх, начинает возиться с барахлящей программой, время от времени поглядывая на Шерлока с намереньем убедиться, что он ничего еще не сломал.   
Резиновый мячик сбивает очки у Кью с носа.  
– Твой компьютер самодовольно мерцает экраном, – сообщает Шерлок.   
Отыскав мячик, Кью запускает его обратно, но Шерлок успевает увернуться от летящего в него предмета. Кью надевает очки, спускается по лестнице, откатывает Шерлока вместе со стулом от компьютера и занимает освободившееся за столом место.   
– Похоже, Салли что-то нашла. Отпечатки пальцев совпадают с отпечатками, обнаруженными на местах преступлений по всему миру, а фото… с человеком по имени Рене-Чарльз Воизард. Здесь же все есть, удивительн, что никто раньше не смог свести все данные вместе.   
– Он француз? – интересуется Шерлок, облокотившись на плечо Кью.   
После быстрого поиска Кью выясняет, что объект франко-канадец.   
– Канадец? – повторяет вслед за братом Шерлок.   
– По статистике, хотя бы некоторые из них должны оказаться злыми. Взять того же лорда Блека****.   
– Кого?  
– Не бери в голову, все время забываю, насколько ограниченны твои знания.   
– Не ограниченны, а специализированны, – уточняет Шерлок. – У меня нет постоянного доступа ко всей информации в мире, так что приходится запоминать действительно важное. Где Воизард?   
– Пока не знаю. Теперь у нас есть нормальная фотография, что сужает область поисков. Сейчас добавлю новые параметры – используемые псевдонимы при пересечении границ и имена известных сообщников.   
Краем глаза Кью замечает, что Шерлок тоже ведет поиск на другом компьютере.   
– Они в безопасности. Я присматриваю за ними для тебя.   
Шерлок не отвечает.   
– Если тебе интересно, я могу рассказать, как у них дела, – осторожно добавляет Кью.   
– Нет, не интересно.   
Они сидят в полном молчании, пока на экране компьютера не появляется вся история перемещений Воизарда, отмеченная точками на карте. Кью оставляет данные только за последний месяц и просит Салли расположить их в порядке очередности.   
– Довольно занятой человек. Посетил десять стран за один месяц. Его паспорт сканировали в Нью-Йорке… три дня назад. Посмотрим, смогу ли я найти его на улицах и сказать тебе точное местонахождение.   
Он проверяет записи камер наблюдения, расположенных на улицах и у дорог: в недремлющем Нью-Йорке их довольно много. Салли издает слабый тарахтящий звук. Кью нежно поглаживает экран:  
– Я знаю, ты устала, еще немного поработаем, и будешь отдыхать.   
– Поверить не могу, что ты разговариваешь со своим компьютером.   
– Ты разговариваешь с отсутствующими людьми.   
– Они хотя бы люди, а не бездушные предметы.  
– Сойдемся на том, что мы с тобой в одинаковой степени эксцентричны, – отвечает Кью, пожимая плечами. – И скажи спасибо за то, что нам не пришлось разговаривать с реальными людьми во время поисков.   
Услышав это, Шерлок искренне смеется:  
– Согласен.  
На сбор достаточного количества стоп-кадров для предположения, в какой части города находится Воизард, уходит полчаса. Всю найденную информацию Кью сохраняет на флешке, чтобы Шерлок мог взять ее с собой.   
– Отдашь это тому, кто хорошо знает город. Он или она смогут дать тебе больше подсказок о том, где отсиживается Воизард. – Шерлок кивает и забирает флешку. – Найди способ сообщить мне когда – если – ты его поймаешь. Мне следует связаться с Интерполом, нужно позаботиться о нераскрытых делах, но тебе я дам фору.   
– Спасибо.  
Кью нечасто слышит от Шерлока слова благодарности, оттого всегда принимает их с достоинством.  
– Тебе что-нибудь еще нужно, Шерлок?  
– У тебя краска для волос есть?  
– С чего бы мне покупать краску для волос?  
Шерлок вздыхает и требует:  
– Достань мне краску.   
– Скажи, какой цвет тебе нужен, и я сделаю заказ.   
– Тут есть аптека на углу, – замечает Шерлок, указывая на окно. – Сходить туда и обратно займет пять минут.   
– Слишком много ненужных телодвижений. – Кью находит на веб-сайте номер службы доставки. – Сделай заказ, и они будут здесь через двадцать минут.   
Шерлок бурчит что-то насчет лени. Кью думает, что забавно слышать это от человека, который нередко рассылает сообщения с просьбой передать ему ручку.   
________________________________________

Перед уходом Шерлок совершенно преобразился. Волосы у него теперь насыщенного золотисто-каштанового цвета, вместо голубых линз – темно-коричневые, овал лица полнее благодаря накладкам на щеках. Без каких-либо радикальных изменений во внешности, Шерлок умудряется выглядеть лет на пять моложе своего возраста только благодаря манере держаться. Он сроднился с вымышленным образом еще до того, как это стало необходимым.   
– Я забронировал тебе билет на самолет до Нью-Йорка, вылет через полчаса. – Кью чувствует себя словно на инструктаже с агентом. – Использовал паспорт на имя Сигерсона. Судя по цвету волос, ты им собираешься быть. Как только приземлишься, удалю тебя из списка пассажиров.   
Шерлок кивает, забирая у Кью распечатанный посадочный талон.   
– Если тебе понадобится помощь в моей области, свяжись с Фрэнки О. Я записал для тебя адрес. Она не я, но достаточно компетентна и осторожна. Постарайся не быть собой, Фрэнки мне нравится, не хочу, чтобы она утратила веру в свои силы.   
– В последнее время мне нечасто удается побыть собой.  
– Понимаю, – говорит Кью, доставая из кармана крошечный чип. – Этот прототип предназначен для кодировки сигнала телефона. Версия 1.0. Сделал его меньше, чем был предыдущий. Помести чип в гнездо для наушников, перед тем как набрать номер. Может быть, в следующий раз, когда надумаешь меня навестить, ты позвонишь заранее, чтобы я вдруг тебя не пристрелил.  
– Посмотрим. – Шерлок забирает чип, надевает рюкзак и, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, коротко кивает Кью.   
Кью кивает в ответ. Обычно они не прощаются. Шерлок просто уходит, и Кью ему не мешает. Вернувшись к компьютерному центру, Кью замечает, что на одном из экранов запущено окно чата, в котором кто-то уже набирает сообщение:

Как он?

_Ушел._

Кью ждет следующего вопроса, нетерпеливо притопывая ногой. В мире нет никого, кто бы печатал медленней Майкрофта.

Знаю, его паспорт появился в системе. КАК ОН?

_Нормально._

Могу я рассчитывать на более конкретный ответ?

_Уставший. Надоедливый. Такой же, как всегда._

Спасибо, пришли мне счет.

_Нет. Все нормально._

Хочу быть полезным.

_Тогда прекрати меня донимать._

Хорошо. Нужна помощь с уборкой?

_Сделано. Его здесь не было._

Спасибо.

_Всегда пожалуйста. Отстань уже._

Тебе нужно поспать.

_Сможешь сделать так, чтобы мир перестал нуждаться в моей помощи?_

Приложу все усилия. Спокойной ночи.

_Спокойной._

Диалоговое окно исчезает вместе с записями о том, что эта переписка вообще происходила. Кью настраивает программу оповещения, чтобы знать, когда приземлится самолет Шерлока, перезапускает систему поиска и, поднявшись на второй этаж, наконец-то ложится в кровать.   
Ровно через пятнадцать минут его разбудит звонок с работы.

* Der Rücken - с немецкого «спина»  
** suis - во французском языке может переводится как "являться; быть", так и "следовать; идти за" (не уверена, буду благодарна за подсказку)  
*** Berger - с французского "пастух"  
**** Лорд Конрад Блек – медиамагнат, урожденный канадец, сменивший гражданство, чтобы принять британский титул. Был осужден за мошенничество и присвоение корпоративных средств.


End file.
